They're Only Echoes
by Kayren Serysseth
Summary: Mientras espera a John, Sherlock tiene un menos que agradable encuentro con el pasado.


**Disclaimer:** Sherlock es propiedad de Steven Moffat, Mark Gatiss y SACD. La historia es obra de la linda AGirloftheSouth, cuento con su autorización para traducir.

**Advertencia:** Menciones de un encuentro sexual desagradable, sangre y dolor. Pero sólo un poco.

* * *

**They're Only Echoes**

Mi mirada busca por la ventana entre la gente que camina fuera de la cafetería. Por lo general estaría estudiándolos, pero ahora solo tengo un interés leve en ellos. Hoy tengo otras cosas en qué pensar.

Suspirando, miro el reloj justo cuando mi móvil suena, sonrío, sabiendo exactamente de quien es el mensaje, se supone que John debería estar aquí en 27 segundos exactamente y no está a la vista.

"Lo siento, tuve un paciente difícil. Acabo de salir de la clínica. Estaré ahí en 10 minutos. Perdóname."

Típico de las achacosas masas interferir con mi noche, pero yo siempre planifico como corresponde y esto está contemplado en el tiempo estimado de viaje. Cualquier otro día me habría exasperado, pero esta noche estoy dispuesto a pasarlo por alto.

"Lo consideraré y te informaré mi decisión cuando llegues."

Sonrío al presionar el botón _enviar_ sabiendo exactamente la sonrisa que aparecerá en la cara de John cuando lo lea, no es la primera vez que me pregunto si debo alarmarme por lo feliz que John me hace, a veces, a pesar de mis esfuerzos por lo contrario. Es realmente vergonzoso y debería esforzarme más para restaurar mi completo control emocional. Entonces sonrío de nuevo. _Demasiado tarde para eso, Sherlock._

Me recuesto en mi silla, tomó un sorbo de café y enfocó mi atención de nuevo fuera de la ventana. Ahora que tengo unos minutos de sobra…

Mujer en un atroz traje de pantalón rojo. _En el teléfono con su marido mientras se dirige a encontrarse con su amante._

Mujer con un vestido estampado de girasol y un suéter blanco. _Acaba de confirmar su sospecha de que está embarazada. Está feliz pero no sabe si su novio (no su esposo, no su prometido, novio) lo será. Parece venir de una familia respetable y será una madre exitosa._

Hombre mayor, más de 67 años, me atrevo a decir, en ropa casual. _Ha llegado a un acuerdo con el hecho de que está muriendo de cáncer. Cáncer de huesos. Carpe Diem._

Joven con una camiseta de Amo Nueva York_. Nunca ha estado fuera de Inglaterra, perdió su virginidad anoche con una mujer etiquetada como 'fuera de su alcance'. Se siente especialmente satisfecho pero no va a repetirse._

Madre joven con una niña recién nacida…

—Sherlock Holmes, todavía viendo a los seres inferiores y haciendo su truco de salón.

Cierro los ojos, reconociendo la voz sin tener que mirar por encima de mi hombro, los abro de nuevo justo cuando aparece en mi línea de visión. Toma la silla frente a mí bloqueando mi vista hacia afuera y se ríe entre dientes cuando sus ojos se cruzan con los míos. Ha estado bebiendo, mucho, si su mirada vidriosa y sus mejillas enrojecidas son una indicación. Lo encaro por un momento y luego cruzo mis brazos, aceptando su molesta presencia.

—Por favor, Sebastian, siéntate. —Señalo la silla donde ha estado sentado aproximadamente 13 segundos ya. Él se ríe de nuevo, más fuerte de lo necesario incluso si mi comentario hubiera sido realmente gracioso.

—¿Cuánto tiempo ha sido?, ¿tres años?

_2 meses, 18 días y 2 horas, _añado mentalmente, pero no lo digo, odiaría que Sebastian pensara que recuerdo nuestro último encuentro con afecto. Además, sólo interactúe con Sebastian otra vez porque estaba involucrado en ese caso.

—Una aproximación exacta —respondo, molesto porque no está reconociendo mi tono o mi postura como hostil. Cualquiera con un poco de conocimiento de lenguaje corporal o habilidades sociales básicas, sabría que no estoy alentando su compañía.

Sebastian sube un brazo por encima de la mesa, golpeando con la palma el borde más cercano a mí. No puede alcanzarme, que es lo que pienso que trataba de hacer, probablemente uno de esos gestos de amistad masculina como una palmada en el hombro. Reprimo mis nauseas.

—Es bueno verte, Sherlock. Pienso en ti a menudo, sobre cuando íbamos a la universidad, ¿buenos tiempos, no?

El alcohol induce la idea de compañerismo. Es repugnante.

—Para algunos —respondo.

En realidad no quiero hablar sobre la universidad, hecho una mirada a mi reloj. John debería llegar en menos de 4 minutos. Contemplo la posibilidad de salir y encontrarlo en la calle, pero la cafetería está lo suficientemente lejos de la clínica para tomar varias rutas diferentes. Y John se preguntará si de repente altero nuestros planes. Y particularmente, tampoco quiero hablar con John sobre la universidad esta noche.

Sebastian se ríe de nuevo, obviamente recordando algo con cariño.

—Recuerdas cuando… —inicia, pero se detiene por un ataque de risa. Un hombre adulto riendo como una niña de 9 años es bastante ridículo—. Recuerdo cómo te sentabas y anunciabas quien era gay, quien estaba mintiendo sobre haberse acostado con quien, quien había tenido un aborto. —Él ríe de nuevo.

—Lamento no encontrar la torpeza social de mi adolescencia tan graciosa como tú, pero yo no tengo muchos buenos recuerdos de la universidad.

Esto le hace reír todavía más. Ahora me niego a salir como cuestión de principios, esta es mi mesa, donde estoy esperando a mi John. No voy a ser expulsado por él.

—Torpeza social adolescente. —Ríe y golpea la mesa—. Supongo que lo has superado entonces.

_Idiota_. Pienso, pero no le respondo. Nunca fue el hombre más competente y el alcohol no ha mejorado eso. Voy a hacer un pequeño esfuerzo por ser civil ya que no quiero ser expulsado del establecimiento por los dueños, esta pequeña cafetería es la favorita de John después de todo.

—¿Te acuerda, Sherlock, cuando follamos? —Está riendo de nuevo y mi cuerpo se tensa a pesar de mi intento por relajarme. Es un recuerdo desagradable que no he podido eliminar—. Fuiste tan malo, estabas tan asustado, ¿eras virgen? Nunca te pregunté.

Su expresión es alegría absoluta, pero no está tratando de burlarse. Parece que en realidad lo recuerda con afecto, curioso acerca de mi respuesta, una que no va a obtener.

—No vamos a discutir eso —respondo.

Su rostro se arruga, pensativo, tratando de determinar si lo he ofendido. Idiota.

No puedo detener la avalancha de sentimientos que vienen con el recuerdo de nuestro encuentro sexual. Había sido, de hecho, mi primera vez, y me imagino que lo que sentía por Sebastian en ese entonces era algo que tenía el potencial de convertirse en amor. Yo realmente quería complacerlo, a pesar de que él no había mostrado ningún interés, a menos, por supuesto, que tuviera necesidad de algo de mí. Ignoré eso cuando me besó, lo ignoré cuando se abrió paso dentro de mí, sin molestarse siquiera en prepararme primero, usando solamente el lubricante del condón. Fue terrible y grité, él simplemente me cogió del pelo y me dijo que lo disfrutara.

Su cuerpo se desplomó sobre el mío mientras yo luchaba contra las lágrimas de dolor, pero aún así era feliz de que estuviera ahí, parecía que lo había disfrutado. En los pocos momentos antes de que se levantara y se fuera para siempre, había logrado convencerme a mí mismo de que sería mejor la próxima vez, lo disfrutaría la próxima vez, el sexo era agradable, todas mis investigaciones lo declaraban, yo sólo estaba siendo asquerosamente patético.

Él se fue, sin embargo. Me dejó y tuve que encontrar la forma de entrar al baño, incapaz de ponerme de pie correctamente. Tuve que limpiarme, sentí un terrible ardor al obligarme a entrar en el agua, sangre y lubricante se entremezclaban con el jabón en la ducha. No pude sentarme en dos semanas y probablemente necesitaba atención médica, pero no la busqué. Había sido un participante dispuesto, pero no sabía que habría podido ser diferente. Gracias a Dios nunca hubo una próxima vez.

Cada acción ahora se encuentra en un agudo contraste con mi relación con John. John, que sin saber mi pasado me dio una suave, gentil e increíblemente hermosa segunda experiencia sexual. John, que sigue siendo excesivamente, a veces hasta el punto de ser molesto, prudente, generoso y siempre, siempre placentero.

Sebastian me está mirando de nuevo, reconozco su expresión inmediatamente. Sus mejillas enrojecen más, tal vez lamenta la manera en que me trató todo estos años.

—¿Te han dicho que eres hermoso? —pregunta—, ¿te gustaría volver a hacerlo?

Shock. Esto tiene que ser shock porque le toma a mi cerebro un largo momento para comprender sus palabras, siento mi cara formar una mueca viciosa mientras me siento recto y me preparo para erradicarlo. Pero antes de que pueda retirar la sonrisa satisfecha de su rostro, hay una mano en mi hombro izquierdo. Mi reacción inicial, probablemente a causa de los recuerdos y la ira que siento, es quitármela de encima, entonces un pulgar traza su camino a través de mi cuello hasta llegar detrás de mi oreja. Es un toque que reconocería en cualquier lugar, John.

Los ojos de Sebastian dejan de mirarme para posarse en el hombre detrás de mí. Siento el peso de John cuando se inclina en el respaldo de la silla y su aroma impregna mi espacio, tomo aire y lo mantengo, calmándome al instante. John sabe que estaba molesto, siempre sabe, pero él casi siempre es diplomático, no lo sería si supiera mi verdadera historia con Sebastian, hago una nota mental para decírselo todo, pero no esta noche.

—¿Dr. Watson, verdad? —Sebastian pregunta, extendiendo su diestra a John. Puedo ver una sonrisa cortés en el rostro de John aunque esté de espaldas, no una amable, sólo una educada.

La mano de John acaricia mi hombro y pasa frente a mi cara para estrechar la de Sebastian.

—John, por favor —contesta.

Una estúpida sonrisa cruza el rostro de Sebastian cuando mira a mi John. Yo me envaro ante esto, pero ahora ambas manos de John están en mis hombros y los oprime en uno de sus gestos favoritos de "apaciguar a Sherlock".

—John. —Sebastian saborea, como si nunca ha tenido la necesidad de decir el nombre más común en el mundo—. ¿El colega de Sherlock, no?

—No exactamente —responde, y puedo oír la sonrisa en su voz.

Su mano izquierda se desplaza sobre mi clavícula y mi pecho. Sé lo que pretende y extiendo la mía para entrelazar nuestros dedos. Incluso borracho, Sebastian no puede omitir la luz que se refleja en nuestros anillos. Parece que ahora es su turno de estar en shock. John, siendo John, afirma lo obvio.

—El esposo de Sherlock, en realidad. Dos años hoy.

Oprimo sus dedos y él coloca un beso en mi coronilla. La mandíbula de Sebastian se abre, no sabía que eso podía realmente sucederle a alguien y casi me río de él.

—Bueno… —John dice en el incomodo silencio—. Como se está haciendo tarde, obviamente estamos retrasados para nuestra noche. Fue bueno verte Sebastian, pero tenemos que irnos.

John tiende su mano de nuevo, Sebastian la toma a duras penas y la suelta rápidamente. Mi sonrisa ahora coincide con la de John.

John se despega de mí y me da espacio para arrastrar la silla hacia atrás y levantarme, lo hago y busco sus dedos para enlazarnos de nuevo.

—Buenas noches, Sebastian. Me disculpo por no disfrutar de la nostalgia tanto como tú, pero mi presente es mucho más agradable que mi pasado.

—Buenas noches —añade John, sin molestarse en ocultar su satisfacción ante la cara de sorpresa de Sebastian.

Sebastian se las arregla para asentir con la cabeza, sus ojos son vidriosos por la combinación de alcohol y confusión. De pronto me da pena, él no es el chico de 21 que se aprovechó de mí hace tantos años, en realidad es apenas una fracción de ese horrible chico. Yo soy Sherlock Holmes, el único detective consultor en el mundo, y yo soy estúpidamente feliz.

John tira de mi mano y miró los ojos de mi marido. Él me sonríe con la sonrisa exclusiva para mí antes de darse la vuelta y dirigirnos a la puerta. No miro hacia atrás.

* * *

N. de A. El título proviene de Half Ligh I,interpretada por Arcade Fire.

N. de T. La letra de la canción que la autora menciona dice más o menos así:

_Our heads are just houses without enough windows  
You say you hear human voices, but they're only echoes  
They're only echoes  
They're only echoes  
Only echoes_


End file.
